


come back to me

by creatology



Series: back to back to back [2]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: M/M, both one-shots, monkey love.. as we should!!!, shortest drabble collection known to man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatology/pseuds/creatology
Summary: drabbles between wukong and sanzang; mostly just to manifest ideas that should have happened in canon
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Series: back to back to back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> post white bone demon

“I was wrong,” sighed Tangseng, who had graciously moved to stand next to his monkey companion. “I was _wrong_ , Wukong, look at me.”

Shuffling could be heard from a totally not moping Great Sage, who attentively turned his gaze to his master, but not before doing a dramatic arm cross and head tut. “If you truly thought so, wouldn’t you have, I dunno, _thought so_?”

Tangseng frowned, putting a hand on Wukong’s shoulder, and shifted to get a piece of fruit off of a passing tree, offering it to his disciple. “There’s not much in the past that I can change, my dear.” The monk moved his hand to the small of Wukong’s back, and leaned in as a sort of side-hug ordeal. From the little space between them, Tangseng realized how lucky he was to smell the familiar scent of a peach. 

Soft munching could be heard (Wukong had accepted the fruit with little hesitation) and Tangseng continued: “I want to put my trust in you going forward, there was no excuse not to before.” 

Enamored by his words, yet still, the type to want to hold a grudge, Wukong muttered, “I’ll think about it,” and thus another bite of the fruit was taken. “Don’t think it’s ‘cause I like you, though. I’m still mad at you.” 

A stillness filled the air, and then laughter. Not a stalk-like laughter Wukong would usually get for having such incomprehensible dialect, no, this was different. A fond, sweet cheer filled his ears, and he swore up and down that he had listened to angels sing. Predictably, this was contagious, and soon they were laughing together once more, _and for tonight_ , Wukong decided, _I can forgive him._


	2. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woman island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2. if you recall from the first one this is simply me writing what I personally think should happen. (p.s. i was almost fucked up and evil in this in case you were wondering why the end seems kinda fast)

“I think you should do it,” Wukong ushered to his mentor, “I think it would be fun.”

“What part of this is ‘fun’ to you, Wukong?” 

“Watchin’ you play  _ dress up _ , obviously.” Snickered the monkey, evading a green robe thrown in his direction. A wild monkey at that, he added with a dry laugh, “‘King Sanzang’? That woman is _ rich _ if she thinks you would!” 

Tangseng sighed, and settled for his current outfit, not wanting to entertain the Great Sage with his antics. He spoke: “I don’t want to do it, I don’t like her like that and you know it. I don’t like  _ lying _ .” 

“Hey, speak your truth, then. I’ll be gone.” One last laugh from Wukong before he had fled the room, leaving Tangseng to his own devices. He was promised a feast, and while usually, he lacked the ability to feel hunger, right now he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity for a meal with his other brothers.

-

“Didja hear-” Bajie slurred through one of many of his bowls, “Queen’s gonna marry’im! Our mast’r... Lucky!” Wukong glanced at his friend, then to his bread. He laughed once more. “Lucky is the word, alright.” 

“You’re not jealous, right?” Wujing chimed in, biting into an apple before continuing: “This might be the last time you see our  _ dear _ Master.”    
  
A deafening silence filled the air between them. Just as quickly, they were howling with laughter, with Wukong trying to compose himself by leaning over the table, and the other two either slapping the table or stomping their feet underneath it. Their moment, however, would soon be interrupted. 

“Demons... Begone. Your master is set to marry, therefore you are set to leave. All of you.” A royal palace guard bellowed, armor so shiny that when the disciples looked over at her, they saw their reflections, distorted within her breast.

“Now now, what’s the big idea?” Bajie offered in the counterargument, suddenly sobering. “We are guests, are we not?”

“No, Bajie, let’s go.”

“But--”

“Let’s go.” And with that, Wukong and his brothers strode from their dinner, (Bajie having stolen a head of lettuce,) all according to the Great Sage’s plan. 

-

Once Wukong had caught up to the conveniently timed carriage Tangseng was in, the rest of this “love story” was history. 

What he didn’t count for, however, was the timing of The Queen having returned to her youthful state; the way his master had comforted her in a way he thought was reserved for them... when there was a time that Tangseng genuinely felt that Wukong deserved to paid any mind. 

Conflicted, the Monkey King decided it was best to rehash this qualm on his own, falling back from the pilgrim group and resting in a tree branch.  _ What if he changed his mind? _ the devilish voice in his head pushed onto his brain,  _ you played yourself the second you let him off on his own. _

“Tch, he can do what he wants. I said that, hadn’t I?” Wukong said aloud, making up his mind, even if it broke his stone heart. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but chalked it up to leftover hunger as to not worry his brothers. The way his master glanced down at him now, high and mighty upon Bailongma, felt different.  _ Was this a good “different?” _

-

Conversations with Tangseng felt more full, and Wukong realized that his master seemed more energetic, more alive than he ever had with the Queen. He snorted, and thought,  _ well obviously. He’s shy ‘round women, always had been.  _

Bajie even went so far as to tease him for being “more comfortable” with men, but seeing as that was everyone in the group, the poor pig was called out (he insisted on the word ‘berated’) for being a lustful slob around anything that even resembled a feminine body.

-

Wukong was quick to put everything back in order that very night. While the sun had set, he arranged a camp within the outlines of a wooded area all by himself. When that was done, he took a seat next to his master, hay in mouth, grinning as if it were the average Tuesday. His smile was matched by the glorious Tang monk, and when Tangseng took Wukong’s hands in his, the monkey had one final thought:  _ Wujing was wrong. I saw him again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> society would look so good rn if this was in the original scripture 
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!!
> 
> support cringemonk and cringemonkey you know where

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any other prompt ideas (for example this one was centered around forgiveness) comment!! support cringemonkey and cringemonk on tumblr you know the drill, and don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
